Vikingo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una de las mayores aspiraciones de todo habitante escandinavo es participar en una expedición, por supuesto para las naciones es exactamente lo mismo. En colaboración con Become one with me


Vikings

El sonido de sus pequeños pies sonando contra la nieve era lo único que le acompañaba mientras corría alrededor de la casa buscando al danés. Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve y la poca ropa que llevaba encima no era suficiente para protegerle del frío, Noruega le había pedido que se quedara en su habitación mientras trabajaba, pero el había desobedecido, ir en contra de lo que decía el noruego no era algo que el pequeño Islandia hiciese a menudo, pero en esta ocasión su hermano no había podido satisfacer sus demandas y el único que podía hacerlo era Dinamarca.

-¡Den! - su vocecilla apenas llego con suficiente claridad a los oídos del mayor entre el estruendo de los troncos siendo cortados. Cuando estuvo a su lado agarró su capa tirando de ella- ¡Den!

-¿Hum? - se giró curioso descubriendo al pequeño enganchado en su ropa. Estaba en la parte posterior de la casa cortando algunos troncos que Suecia acababa de traer, eran suficientes para alimentar el fuego durante toda la semana, aunque aún habría que dejarlos secar pues la nieve había hinchado la madera - ¿Que quieres enano?

Hacía mucho que Dinamarca había comenzado a llamar al menor por ese nombre, después de todo era el más pequeño de la casa y el apelativo le iba como un guante. Islandia observó durante un momento al mayor que levantaba el hacha con una facilidad increíble, definitivamente él era el único que podía ayudarle.

-Quiero ser un Vikingo- afirmó muy serio sin soltarle la capa. Según su hermano era demasiado pequeño para estar hablando de esas cosas, aunque muchos de los niños soñaran con participar en las expediciones de verano. También había probado con Suecia pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

La petición del crío le tomó completamente por sorpresa, no era raro ver a los niños interesados en el tema, pero Islandia nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de interés en las armas, algo que al danés siempre había molestado. Detuvo un momento su actividad y miró fijamente al niño que con esos grandes ojos violeta le suplicaba ayuda. Ignorando el evidente chantaje emocional Mathias cogió un nuevo tronco y lo colocó en el tocón que usaba para cortar la leña.

-Tu eres muy pequeño para ser un vikingo Ice.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa respuesta, exactamente la misma que Noruega y Suecia le habían dado para no enseñarle. El menor estaba completamente decepcionado, Dinamarca había sido siempre su hermano favorito a la hora de jugar y enseñarle cosas que sus otros hermanos ni le nombraban, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera su compañero de juegos le prestó atención. Esto colocaba a Finlandia como su última esperanza y Tino estaba descartado desde el principio, seguramente lo único que le enseñara era a hacer galletas con forma de espada.

-¿Por que? -estaba cansado de esa respuesta, no le dejaban hacer nada alegando que era un niño- ¡Es es lo que mi hermano y Su dicen para no enseñarme.

-Pues porque eres un niño- le parecía la respuesta más normal del mundo. Islandia no sabía luchar, ni siquiera podía coger aún una espada de verdad- Para poder participar en una expedición tienes que ser un adulto, y como bien sabrás, por las veces que hemos ido a alguna, no serás un adulto hasta que no pases tu ceremonia de madurez. Y tu, querido cochinillo, aún eres un lechal.

-¿Eso es todo?- no le parecía algo tan difícil, entonces podía hacerlo ya- si ese es el problema solo hazlo, ¡quiero ir!

Aunque la paciencia de Dinamarca había aumentado mucho desde que Emil convivía con él aún no llegaba al punto de aguantar pacientemente todas y cada una de las explicaciones que el menor requería. ¿Como iba a explicarle a un crío que no se haría adulto al menos en otros diez o quince siglos?

-No puedes hacerla Ice, aún eres un crío y la ceremonia no se lleva a cabo hasta, al menos, los trece años y tú eres una nación, eso lo hace unos cuantos cientos de años más. ¡Tampoco has aprendido a usar una espada o un hacha! No puedes ser un vikingo sin saber luchar y mucho menos sin saber nada sobre el mar.

-¡Pero se nadar! - replico aferrándose a la idea de poder participar en la expedición- Puffin me enseño a nadar hace mucho tiempo.

Que Odín le diese paciencia porque tenía ganas de agarrar al niño de la capa y tirarle a un barco, así se curtiría y aprendería que participar en una expedición vikinga no era cosa de críos, pero si hiciese eso seguramente Noruega conseguiría lo que muchos enemigos no habían logrado antes: matarle.

-Nadar es lo de menos Ice, ¿sabes recoger las velas en medio de una tormenta? ¿o manejar las jarcias? ¡ni siquiera puedes remar!

-Tu puedes enseñarme – insistió, aprendía rápido y todo eso no debía de ser difícil, tampoco es que fuese a estar solo en el barco, había más gente.

-¿¡Cómo voy a enseñarte!? ¡si eres un canijo!

- Si no me enseñas no podré ser un vikingo, y si no me convierto en uno Noru seguirá tratándome como un crío- para Emil su razonamiento era más que lógico, ¿por qué el danés no le entendía?

-Es que ERES un niño.

-¡No lo soy!

Un silenció un tanto incomodo se instauró entre ellos. Islandia iba a seguir insistiendo y Dinamarca no pensaba ceder. Si los dioses habían echo que tuviese que convivir con ese mocoso seguro que era por algún tipo de castigo.

-Vamos a ver... - clavó el hacha en el suelo y apartó el tronco que quedaba en el tocón para sentarse el quedando frente a Islandia, se palmeó los muslos indicándole al niño que se sentara, lo cual el pequeño no tardó en acatar y escalando por sus piernas se sentó en su regazo- a ver, ¿por que quieres ser un vikingo Ice?

El menor estaba empezando a pensar que su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo al insultar la inteligencia de Dinamarca, era obvio por qué quería ser un vikingo, pero sus hermanos parecían no entenderlo, ¿quizás habían estado demasiado tiempo en el frío y por eso no le entendían? Hubiese sido mejor esperar hasta después de la cena entonces.

-Porque mi hermano y tu siempre estáis preocupados por mi, ¡quiero demostraros que no soy un niño y me puedo cuidar solo!

-Puedes demostrárnoslo en tierra firme- no veía la necesidad de ir al mar para eso y mucho menos a una expedición, tenía la ligera impresión de que Noruega no le había contado del todo que es lo que hacía un vikingo.

-No me dejáis cuidarme en tierra firme- replicó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un puchero- siempre estáis pendientes de mí.

-Eso es porque eres nuestro niño mimado- respondió con una sonrisa revolviéndole el pelo.

-Pero siempre os hacen tantas heridas por preocuparos por mí – Mathias alzó una ceja confuso, ¿que tenía que ver que se preocuparan por el para volver heridos de la lucha?- es lo que dice mi hermano, que os preocupáis mucho por mí y por eso os hacen daño.

-Noru siempre dice muchas cosas, pero no todas se ajustan exactamente a la realidad.

-¿Son mentiras?

-No exactamente, solo son ligeramente diferentes de como deberían ser, es como cuando dice "hoy no, que me duele la cabeza" ¡siempre le duele la cabeza! Pero el dolor depende de la persona que le pida hacer algo.

-Eso es porque trabaja mucho- respondió saliendo a la defensa de su hermano, aunque Mathias dijese que no para él era lo mismo que una mentira y si estaba llamando mentiroso a Lukas él tenía que defenderle- siempre se queda hasta tarde con la luz encendida.

-Eso es porque le gusta tocar las narices- respondió sin más- y por otras cosas que te contaré cuando seas mayor.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas ahora?- la curiosidad era una de las grandes cualidades de los niños y Emil era el pequeñajo más curioso que Dinamarca había conocido nunca.

-Porque se me está congelando el culo.

Después de un rato sentado en el tocón había empezado a notar el frío del mismo y por supuesto al estar quieto el frío se había identificado, no solo para él, también para el menor que estaba solo con su túnica, ¿no le habían enseñado que siempre había que salir bien abrigado? La respuesta no pareció agradar a la nación más joven que se bajó de sus rodillas haciendo un puchero.

-Seguro que luego no vas a querer contármelo- era una de las cosas que el danés siempre le decía para distraerle.

En cuanto se levantó el mayor se sacudió la capa y cogió su fiel hacha echándosela al hombro, estaba empezando a nevar y no quería que el pequeño se pusiera enfermo. Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y enseguida una mano pequeñita se acopló. Aunque las manos del danés estaban frías no le importó, pero si se pegó lo máximo posible en busca de calor.

-¿Sabes por qué siempre me quedo más tranquilo cuando Sve y yo nos vamos al mar y tu te quedas con Noru y Fin? -preguntó empezando a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa. El menor nego con la cabeza mirándole con curiosidad, había perdido su oportunidad de demostrarles que ya era mayor- porque tú te quedas con ellos y aunque yo no esté para protegerles se que si están contigo tu vas a hacer todo lo posible para que no les pase nada.

-Solo lo dices para que me calle y te deje en paz – intentó sonar lo más serio que pudo, imitando a su hermano, pero era imposible, la decepción que se había acumulado por el rechazo de su petición ahora se había convertido en una gran emoción, Dinamarca confiaba en el para proteger a la familia cuando no estaba y tenía que dar la talla. Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en sus labios mientras se pegaba más al mayor.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡solo digo la verdad! - se defendió aliviado al ver la sonrisa de Emil- ¡El rey siempre dice la verdad! Y ¿quién es el rey? ¡YO! - se echó a reír, ahora también estaba muy animado- por eso no puedes ser un vikingo, si tu también te fueses al mar ¿quién iba a protegerlos? Especialmente a Noruega, el no se sabe defender solo.

-¡Yo los protegeré!- Dinamarca estaba seguro de que esa afirmación no se había oído solo dentro de la casa si no también en las granjas de alrededor por la intensidad con la que el pequeño la había dicho- ¡te lo prometo!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Haz que me sienta orgulloso Ice!

Ante el vigoroso asentimiento del islandés Mathias solo se echó a reír con fuerza, ¿a quién quería engañar? Le encantaba ese crío. Soltó su mano agarrándole de la túnica como si cogiese a un gatito por el pellejo, una vez que le tuvo en sus brazos apartó parte de la capa para envolverle con ella, en seguida notó como el menor apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro y se agarraba a su ropa. Las primeras veces Islandia se había asustado ante esa forma tan brusca de cogerle, su hermano siempre le cogía con mucho cuidado y enseguida se le pegaba al cuerpo para que no se separara, Suecia trataba de ser lo más delicado posible al igual que Finlandia, pero el rey del norte era distinto, aunque su forma de llevarle en brazos o tratar con él fuese más brusca siempre se preocupaba de que estuviese cómodo y podía notar lo mucho que le quería.

-¿¡Quién es mi canijo favorito eh!?- preguntó frotando enérgicamente su mejilla contra la piel del menor, que en seguida se echó a reír intentando apartarse. Ya habían llegado a la puerta y en cuanto la cruzaron dejó el hacha apoyada cerca del marco.

-Un día creceré y tu serás mi canijo favorito – replico convencido abrazándose al cuello del danés.

-¿Ah si? Pues vas a tener que crecer mucho, porque yo también pienso seguir creciendo.

-¡Pues lo haré! Creceré muchísimo y serás tu quien tenga que quedarse en casa para cuidar a Noru.

-Me encantará, serán como unas vacaciones, y le cuidare muy pero que muy bien.

-Te estaré vigilando- amenazo con su voz más autoritaria posible, aunque con el tono tan agudo de su voz era imposible tomárselo en serio- y si no lo haces, ¡te lanzare a Mr. Puffin!

-¿Ah si? Pues si haces eso me lo comeré, atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió ofendido ante la forma de infravalorar a su primer cuidador y amigo- porque Puffin también crecerá mucho y se hará muy fuerte. Es un buen padre.

Había estado con su fiel compañero desde que tenía memoria y desde el principio el animal le había aceptado y cuidado como si se tratase de su propia cría, le había alimentado cuando tenía hambre, consolado cuando estaba triste y protegido de los depredadores que amenazaban en la tierra virgen que en ese momento había sido su isla. Lukas le había explicado que era un padre mientras le enseñaba a hablar, y si Puffin no era un padre entonces no había entendido el concepto.

-Sabes que no es tu padre de verdad ¿no? Es un animal, y como tal va a acabarse muriendo- cerró la puerta tras ellos. Por un momento agradeció que el resto estuviese ocupado con sus tareas y no les estuvieran prestando atención, sabía que de haber sido así se habría ganado una buena bronca pro parte del noruego y por ende no habría podido acercarse al pequeño en varios días. Pero ¿que pretendían protegiéndole tanto? Un día Islandia se haría mayor y tendría que enfrentarse al mundo, así solo lograrían que fuese blanco fácil para las invasiones.

-¡Puffin no se va a morir!- contradijo indignado apartándose ligeramente para mirarle a la cara- lleva conmigo desde siempre y me ha cuidado como si fuese su cría, ¡es mi padre!

-Mira Ice, si no se muere el tarde o temprano le voy a matar yo, y esto es así- no es que su relación con el adorado pajarito del menor fuese buena, siempre estaban discutiendo y peleándose- El otro día me desperté con tu maldito pollo picándome los ojos.

-No le vas a matar... -estaba seguro de que esa era otra de las bromas de Den, no era tan cruel como para matar a Puffin sabiendo lo mucho que le quería- no le puedes matar.

-¿Que no puedo? Tu dame algo afilado y ya veremos.

-No puedes... - lo estaba repitiendo más para convencerse el mismo que al mayor. La cara de Mathias le dijo que hablaba en serio y eso le asustó provocando que empezara a temblar y sus ojos comenzaran a aguarse- no quiero que Puffin se muera...

Las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos del menor fueron la voz de alarma, no es que no hablase en serio pero no quería asustarle, si empezaba a llorar entonces si que estaba perdido, no solo se encontraría con una buena bronca por parte de Lukas si no también de Berdwald y Tino.

-Bueno, ¡ya veremos! - respondió apresurado intentando evitar el inminente llanto- todo dependerá de como te portes, si te portas mal ¡me lo como!

-¡Me portaré bien! ¡pero no te lo comas! - su voz sonó como una súplica, estaba preocupado, prometía portarse bien y hacer caso a todo lo que le dijeran para proteger a Puffin.

-Entonces lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejarte de hacer pis en la cama- respondió decidido, ya que había provocado esa situación al menos tenía que sacar provecho de ella y una buena recompensa era no volver a levantarse empapado en orina de niño, ¿por qué no se meaba en la cama de Noruega? Siempre era la suya, y con el dentro.

-¡No lo haré más! - respondió decidido, pondría todo su esfuerzo en ello, no podía ser tan difícil... esperaba, aunque el no quería hacerse pis porque sí, simplemente pasaba, su hermano le había dicho que era normal pero a Dinamarca le molestaba mucho y siempre le regañaba.

El mayor sonrió triunfante ante su logro. Sin soltar al menor se desabrochó la capa con la mano libre dejándola sobre uno de los sillones, una vez liberado de la piel paso su mano por la espalda de Islandia buscando tranquilizarle, al menos para que no llorara. No es que fuese tan pequeño como para ser un bebé pero ya había comprobado que los mismos métodos que veía en las madres servían para ese pequeñajo. Por su parte Emil seguía pensando en como solucionar el problema, recordaba una vez que uno de los platos se había roto y derramaba parte del contenido, ¿el también estaría roto como el plato?

Empezó a notar como el niño empezaba a adormilarse, así que decidió darle una tregua. Se acercó a la chimenea donde se encontraba su trono, que realmente no era más que un asiento de madera y pieles que él mismo había construido, se sentó con el pequeño en brazos pasando la mano por su espalda y dándole un par de pequeños golpes en el trasero, como solía hacerse con los bebés. Islandia estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió los golpes y enseguida se incorporó mirando con un poco de miedo al mayor.

-¿He sido malo? -preguntó con un poco de temor, las únicas veces que había sentido algo parecido era cuando se había portado mal y la única solución que su hermano había encontrado era darle un par de azotes en el culo para que no volviese a repetirlo. Pero esto era más grave, ya no solo se jugaba una regañina y unos azotes, ahora la vida de Puffin también dependía de el.

-¿Ah? - el rápido cambio en el niño y su pregunta le dejaron un poco desconcertado y necesitó un par de segundos para razonar- ¡no te estaba pegando! -exclamo divertido- ¡a veces una palmada cariñosa en el trasero es un símbolo de afecto!

-No lo entiendo- susurró volviendo a su posición acurrucado contra el cuerpo del danés. Aunque no lo entendiese estaba bien, si no había sido malo no tenía nada que temer.

-A veces también se las doy a Noru, ¿no te has fijado?- aunque él se las daba a todo el mundo, bueno menos a Sve, decía que esas cosas le ponían violento, el sueco era raro para todo.

Se dio cuenta de que su explicación no había sido escuchada cuando se percató de la pausada respiración de Islandia, se había quedado dormido. Con una sonrisa y tratando de moverse lo menos posible quitó una de las pieles de su sillón y la envolvió alrededor de ambos, asegurándose de que la cabeza del pequeño quedara bien despejada para que pudiese respirar. Se quedo observando al pequeño dormir antes de cerrar los ojos con un solo pensamiento en mente: Era un buen hermano mayor.

_[Nota de aclaración: Al contrario de lo que mucha gente piensa Vikingo no era una palabra que denominase a todos los habitantes de Escandinavia, si no solo a aquellos que formaban parte de las expediciones cuyo fin era saquear el lugar al cual llegasen. ]_

**Epílogo**

La oscuridad de la noche aún seguía siendo la protagonista a pesar de que en otras partes del mundo ya había amanecido, tenían la desventaja de contar con muy pocas horas de luz en invierno por lo tanto era raro despertarse con los primeros rayos del sol. Noruega se dirigía con una pequeña lámpara a despertar al menor de la casa, pocas veces le despertaban con ellos, siempre le concedían un poco más de tiempo para descansar.

Aunque ya no quedaba nadie dormido salvo Islandia sus pasos eran tranquilos, queriendo mimar un poco más al menor y permitiendo que se quedara entre el calor de sus mantas durante un poco más de tiempo. Su paso se hizo más rápido cuando el llanto de su hermano llegó hasta sus oídos. Lukas prácticamente había echado a correr el pequeño tramo que le faltaba, abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando al menor arrodillado en la cama y abrazado a Puffin, llorando como si no hubiese mañana.

Asustado se acerco dejando la lampara en una pequeña mesita. Noruega conocía esa intensidad de llanto y nunca implicaba nada bueno. En cuanto el menor divisó a su hermano se lanzo a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar y por supuesto sin dejar de abrazar al ave.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó preocupado mientras le cogía, podía notar como el camisón del menor estaba empapado, seguramente hubiese vuelto a hacerse pis en la cama, pero no creía que llorara por eso- ¿Que ha pasado Emil?

-Puffin... -contestó entre sollozos, tenía tanto miedo que no podía dejar de llorar- Puffin se va a morir...

-Tranquilo – susurró acariciándole el pelo al menor- ¿has tenido una pesadilla? - preguntó siendo respondido inmediatamente por una ferviente negación- ¿Entonces? ¿por que va a morirse Puffin?

Emil no le respondió, solo señaló al charco que había quedado reflejado en la cama, diciéndole que ahí estaba el problema. Esto desconcertó al noruego, aunque el llanto del pequeño si estaba relacionado con uno de sus "accidentes" no entendía por qué eso debía afectar a su mascota. Los otros tres adultos llegaron alertados por el llanto del niño, se asomaron por la puerta preocupados.

-Ice- con delicadeza le levanto la cabeza del niño poniéndole un dedo en el mentón- a Puffin no le va a pasar nada, solo ha sido un accidente, pronto dejarás de hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes ¿vale?

-Pero... Dinamarca me dijo... que si volvía a hacerme pis … se le comería – su hermano no entendía su preocupación, el solo intentaba consolarle pero la situación era más grave de lo que el noruego había pensado, no conocía la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior.

-Dinamarca ha dicho ¿que? - la normalmente seria expresión de Lukas cambió ligeramente, su ceño se frunció mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ese era el momento que más temía el danés, de nuevo la ira del noruego estaba en su contra- no hagas caso de lo que diga Ice, nadie va a comerse a Puffin.

-¿De verdad? - aflojó un poco el agarre tanto de la mano que sostenía la ropa del mayor como la que abrazaba con fuerza al ave que respiró aliviado lanzando también una mirada de odio al danés- ¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- Respondió levantándose con el menor en brazos- No le va a pasar nada a Puffin – su vista se dirigió directamente al danés- yo me encargaré de ello.

Podía notarse la tensión en el ambiente, Suecia se acercó cogiendo a Emil alegando que iban a limpiarle y cambiarle la ropa, para Dinamarca eso fue una traición, después de todo le dejaban solo a merced de la ira de Noruega.

-Noru... te lo puedo explicar, era una broma – explico retrocediendo hasta pegarse contra la pared- Noru... deja de poner esa cara me das miedo...

Finalmente no hubo escapatoria, tras unos cuantos golpes y amenazas Lukas se marcho dejándole tendido en el suelo. Se había equivocado, ese niño era un castigo, y uno de los buenos, de los que no puedes escapar.


End file.
